


Big Spender

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Random Playlist [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, Fosse, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: Sherlock is a university student following his dream of a life on the stage. John is a doctor that had never found theatre interesting. A chance meeting with a bit of lust at first sight





	1. Parlez vous Francais?

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to go with it... Heard the song and watched the show, then I found a treasure I'll be leaving for your enjoyment on the link below. Been thinking about Ben on that role the entire afternoon...
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Love the comments and Kudos and love you all. Happy Sherlock!!!

Amazing lyrics by Shirley Bassey and three wonderful performances: [Big Spender, movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iG3VfKlfDEk), [Big Spender, Fosse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XTdZX6r4u8) and [Big Spender, Twisted Broadway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8e6pDJJFO98)

The music began and Sherlock started moving his hips, swaying them rhythmically. He started his part _Parlez vous Francais?_ and stood there with his hand on the fake veranda.   He knew the song by heart now and he knew when to sway and when to bend, but today, even though he tried to focus and “act his part” as requested, he couldn’t, his mind was elsewhere. Sure he moved and swayed, he sang and danced but his mind was definitely elsewhere, his mind was in the stranger that had come to see him perform the last couple of weeks…

Sherlock was nineteen, almost out of University with his degree in Chemistry when Victor had convinced him to join the drama club. Sherlock was reluctant at first but Victor could be very persuasive… no wander he chose to study diplomacy…

To say Sherlock was less than enthusiastic was the understatement of the year, but for his friend, and mostly because he wanted for them to become more, he agreed. By the end of his Hilary he was as enthusiastic about theatre as he was about chemistry; he got to dance, which he loved, he got to perform and pretend, and even he got to perfect his characters.

The reason behind his enthusiasm was that he was chosen, amongst many, to become the Great Dane, the prince himself, Hamlet. He was overjoyed and began practicing day and night. After this particular performance, he chose to stay a couple more years in University and get another degree in English Literature from the University of London, so he could participate in the London theatre scene. Mycroft wasn’t happy, he was afraid Sherlock might relapse, but he had to admit that since his brother joined the club he was more… manageable… He decided to test his brother and refused to pay his tuition fee, which led us to today and Sherlock performing for a bunch of strangers “a salacious”- Mummy had called it- play… It was “Sweet Charity” and Sherlock loved it.

 _The minute you walked in the joint_. His eyes immediately had to fix in some man _I could see you were a man of distinction_. He usually found Victor or another Drama Club friend and felt less embarrassed. _A real big spender_. He bent a little and winked at some poor lonely -usually old- man sitting close to the stage. _Good lookin’_. He had to check for some other poor bastard that at the end of the show tried to invite him to a drink “Or something… ya’know?”

He usually tried not to giggle when the chosen man’s eyes popped almost out of their orbits when he winked and wiggled his arse in an enticing way. _So refined_. and his finger over his plush lip and another wiggle. _Say_. He would walk turn and draw a finger down his chest and look for another one. _Wouldn’t you like to know what’s goin’ on in my mind?_ Another wink and he would throw his leg over the veranda and lean forward.

He still remembered the night they met, Sherlock couldn’t take his eyes off of him and he sang the entire song for him, his every gesture; his every line was directed to the stranger that was currently occupying his every thought… That night, and every following night after that, he had sent him flowers and had signed the card with two single letters, _JW_ , nothing more, nothing for him to process or think.

He had seen him and his mind was filled with information; suit £2000, shoes £700, shirt £400, watch £3000, silk tie £450, tie pin £5000, ring-less fingers, over twenty five but under thirty, clever, a doctor, probably a surgeon, bisexual, of course -he had seen him eyeing the brunette waitress the first time he’d come to see the show- but his face was unreadable, he’ll direct a polite smile to those who greeted him, he would address the waitresses with the same plastered smile, but he had something that made Sherlock’s body writhe under his gaze, the lick to the lips that would give Sherlock the best wank fantasies, and nothing else… the stranger, this JW was a mystery…

He saw him arrive and his heart started to thump in his chest, he could feel his lungs beg for air and he had to concentrate. He had arrived, once more, to see him perform, he just hoped he stayed and introduce himself… He looked a bit tired, but the minute his eyes landed on Sherlock, he smiled and clearly relaxed. _So let me get right to the point_. He looked at the blond and his mind would wander to all the things he’d like to be done to him by that tongue currently travelling over those thin lips. _I don’t pop my cork for every guy I see_. He wiggled in his direction and could see arousal in his eyes. _Hey big spender_. He smirked at the stranger. _Spend a little time with me_. He pointed at him and could see his eyes grow darker. _Do you wanna have fun?_

And oh… fun did they have...


	2. Good lookin', so refined.

John was tired; he had an argument with one of the nurses during his last surgery and he almost made a mistake; fortunately for him, he was able to clamp the artery and do and emergency intervention, saving the patient’s life and his kidney. The nurse had handed him, a bit forcefully, the wrong instrument, and he hadn’t checked what he had in his hand until it was almost too late and he almost nicked the artery instead of clamping it.

He fired the nurse and she slapped him. It was so difficult being the youngest trauma surgeon at the hospital, but what was even harder was that the hospital belonged to his family. Many people thought that he was the youngest Chief of Trauma Surgery ever because of his family, but the truth was that he had earned the position by studying, practicing and tolerating a lot of bitching about.

He left the hospital after a staff meeting with his father and sister, one of his colleagues, Mike, invited him to see a show “I know a few of the performers” He said, and convinced a very tired, very reluctant John to go with him to see Sweet Charity. He sat and waited for the show to start, a brunette waitress tried to flirt with him and he gave her a polite smile and flirted back a little.

Mike pointed to the stage and said “I know three of the performers” And he pointed to the man that was currently acting the role of Charity “He’s a nurse at Bart’s” he kept talking lowly and John just nodded and stifled a yawn. The play continued and Mike pointed to the other man, the one playing Charlie “Charlie” Mike pointed to a tall, blonde dancing “Is my wife’s cousin”.

John looked at the stage, a bit disinterested; he nodded and stifled another yawn, covering it behind his drink. John tried not to be bored, he pretended he was interested in what was happening, but watching a bunch of men doing what he considered the straightest play in the world wasn’t exactly his cup of tea. The stage filled with several characters and he browsed the playbill, pretending to be interested.

His eyes landed on a tall brunette, his curls were wild and… perfect… his body, sinful… he wiggled and swayed, he said something in French and then started singing, and John’s world stopped, because those maddening eyes were looking at him, singing to him, enticing him… He went the entire week to see him, but whenever he wanted to approach him, he was being seduced by another man and John would leave without a word.

After the first show, and from then on, John sent flowers to his dressing room, he already knew his name, Mike had told him “The one to the right” and he pointed at the brunette “is… something else” Mike chuckled “His name is Sherlock and I met him at the lab in the hospital, he’s been working with the police” That piqued John’s interest even more “He’s a chemist” Mike continued and John half heard what he had to say, too lost in the movements he was making.

A couple of weeks later, of going back and forth with their flirtation, he was there again, like every night. Today, he ran a bit late, with surgery and all, but he needed to see Sherlock. _Do you wanna have fun?_ And Sherlock’s eyes landed on him.

 _I can show you a good time_. And those maddening eyes were devouring him.  _Let me show you a good time_. And he winked in John’s direction and he knew tonight was the night…


	3. Do you wanna have fun?

Sherlock left the stage and ran to his dressing room, to his surprise another bouquet was waiting for him and his heart swelled at the prospect of this JW sending him more red roses. It had been almost three weeks since the show started and since the first night he'd laid eyes on JW he was smitten. Flirting back and forth for the last couple of weeks was filling him with raw need.

“I’ll be waiting” The card read and was signed “John”. Sherlock smiled and held the card to his lips, it smelled manly and all he could think about was the look in John’s eyes. He changed and cleaned the glitter and the oil from his body, he ran a hand over his curls, trying to tame them and put on his bespoke suit. He was about to walk out of the dressing room when a few knocks startled him “Not going with you tonight, Victor” He said as he opened the door, and there he was, the man himself.

“John” John tried to hide the disappointment and held his hand out.

“Yes” Sherlock shook his head. “No” He nodded and tried to gather his thoughts. “Victor” He swallowed hard and tried to compose himself, his brain was short-circuiting. “Victor” he tried again and realised he had his hand on John’s hand. “My friend Victor” He memorised the feeling of the manly hand in his. “He always comes to get me after the show is over” He blushed as he felt John’s thumb stroking his knuckles.

“So” John bit his lower lip and locked gazes with Sherlock’s eyes. “Not going with him tonight?” He tried to smirk but his face was too flushed and he was too excited. Sherlock shook his head and in a rush of adrenaline he pulled John to the dressing room and started kissing him, desperately. He had waited for over two weeks to do that...

John grabbed Sherlock’s waist and pushed the door closed with his foot while he kissed the young man passionately, his hands wandered over his body, relishing on the feeling of those firm abs and that sweet arse he had seen and craved for what seemed aeons, but were just a couple weeks.

“Do you wanna have fun?” Sherlock whispered in John’s ear and made him shiver, as response, John grabbed Sherlock’s arse and bit his lower lip, Sherlock moaned and thrusted up, his very interested cock making itself known through his very thin trousers.

John’s hand fumbled with the button and zipper of Sherlock’s trousers and Sherlock found a way to open a few of the bottom buttons of John’s shirt. Sherlock kissed John’s neck and managed to open John’s trousers before his hand snaked down and grabbed John’s engorged cock.

John moaned at the contact and grabbed Sherlock in the same way, his hand squeezing Sherlock’s dick before stroking Sherlock’s cock more firmly. Sherlock shivered and bit his lower lip to contain a whimper. They started kissing more hungrily while they got each other off.

“Gorgeous” John whispered and Sherlock kissed his neck and sucked on his pulse point.

“Delicious” Sherlock kissed the word over John’s ear and with that, John came harder than he ever had, Sherlock’s name in his lips. Sherlock followed shortly after, John’s name tumbling from his lips like a prayer.

When their minds finally reconnected with their bodies, Sherlock helped John clean up and kissed him chastely on the cheek “Nice to meet you, Mister?” Sherlock smirked.

“Doctor” John corrected and let out a soft chuckle “Doctor Watson” He smiled “Nice to meet you too, Mister” He bit his lower lip.

“Holmes” Sherlock could help but laugh “Sherlock Holmes” he kissed John passionately again “Hungry?” Sherlock panted.

“Starving” John sighed and pulled Sherlock for another kiss.


End file.
